


热吻2

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Kudos: 7





	热吻2

丁程鑫瞪大了眼睛，他之前和马嘉祺接吻从来都是迷迷糊糊闭着眼睛，而不是像现在这样，清晰的看到他根根分明的睫羽。

丁程鑫还惦记着摄像头，瞥了一眼发现直播结束了。细细密密的吻温柔的缠绵在丁程鑫的嘴唇上，好像所有的感官都集中在这里，丁程鑫没功夫再想其他的东西。

也不被允许。

马嘉祺尝到甜头，得寸进尺的舌尖顺着他微张的嘴唇探了进去，贝齿软肉被肆意挑逗，丁程鑫的脑袋已经炸成烟花，毕生的语文素养在此刻都是白费。

丁程鑫完全不由自主的沦陷，马嘉祺把自己嘴里那一点酸甜的草莓汁都渡到他嘴里。

马嘉祺的手也攀上了他的腰，纤细的手指顺时针绕着可爱的腰窝打着转。

丁程鑫怕痒，口腔里的活动又被这人给霸占了，呼吸困难。还没挠几下，就扭着腰像是要逃离，却没想到把自己更往马嘉祺的怀里送了一点。

马嘉祺好心的松开丁程鑫被纠缠的小舌，与他保持着鼻尖相抵似吻不吻的暧昧距离，用指腹摩挲他被津液和草莓汁沾湿的柔软嘴唇。

“我想喝草莓汁，你亲口榨的。”

丁程鑫被马嘉祺一个法式深吻亲的大脑缺氧迷迷糊糊，感觉自己马上就要飘起来了。

像是被操纵的人偶，他不自主的张开嘴吃下马嘉祺送到嘴边的又一颗草莓，还乖巧的伸出粉嫩的小舌，舔冰棒一样，从指根舔到指尖，不浪费一点草莓汁。

这次的吻来的暴烈而强势，马嘉祺把丁程鑫反压在身下，手指不满足于丁程鑫腰部的滑嫩皮肤，还想探索更多。

指尖暧昧的游走，引来丁程鑫一阵轻颤，他拉住马嘉祺的衣角，马嘉祺好像是察觉到了他的紧张，安慰的吻了吻他的耳垂，只是一个乖字，就像性感微哑的低音炮在他耳边炸开。

和马嘉祺平时清亮的嗓音不同，丁程鑫对于现在的马嘉祺着迷到快感直冲天灵盖，被下蛊了一样乖乖把自己送到马嘉祺手里。

在一片冷色调的世界里，只有丁程鑫是鲜活的。他oversize的黑卫衣被撩到胸口，露出精瘦的腰身，大片瓷白的皮肤被染上暧昧的颜色，两点粉色的乳珠挺立在上面随着他不自然的呼吸起伏待人采撷。

丁程鑫咬着嘴唇视线不知道落在哪里，马嘉祺没想过，一个人的性感还可以这样隐秘含蓄，没有眼神没有动作，只是掀开了他的衣服，就化作他身下的一株红玫瑰。

“今天做吧…”

小仙子媚眼如丝主动邀请哪有不满足他的道理，马嘉祺脱下丁程鑫的上衣，一只黑色蝴蝶坠落，他又吻上了丁程鑫的唇，感受这个带给他疯狂的漂亮玫瑰，闭上眼睛，继续沦陷下沉。

丁程鑫身上被脱的一件都不剩了，眼角眉梢全勾勒着耐人寻味的风情，这是怎样的诱惑，他咬着嘴唇，眼睛里的春水漾开碧波涟漪。

他怜惜身下人脆弱的美丽，又控制不了自己想占有他的冲动，指尖毫不犹豫的探入丁程鑫身下，握住那根粗暴揉搓。

丁程鑫从未尝过快感被别人掌握的感觉，痛感刺激到大脑皮层，酥酥麻麻像电流一样蔓延四肢百骸，被压抑的呻/吟从鼻腔变成一声声的闷哼，呼吸间都是湿漉漉的暧昧。

马嘉祺另一只手抓住丁程鑫引导他摸向自己身下蛰伏的巨物，金属扣解开拉响了情/色警报。

和马嘉祺面对面的丁程鑫只敢把目光落在胸膛以上的位置，他的目光不由自主的涣散，马嘉祺下巴上的那颗痣在视网膜上已经汇不成一个焦点，拼命咬住自己的嘴唇，自己快要到了，他撸动马嘉祺慢慢胀大的滚烫性/器的手轻微的颤抖着。

性/器上的青筋跳动昭示马嘉祺的迫不及待，丁程鑫高潮后的身体像一汪春水软在马嘉祺身下，他脑子里全都是各种各样的马嘉祺在转圈圈。

“自己来好不好？”

马嘉祺不轻不重的拍了拍丁程鑫的小屁股，留下淡淡的红痕，好像是吃定了丁程鑫不会拒绝他一样，把丁程鑫抱起来面对着坐在自己腿上，把丁程鑫刚交代出的精/液，尽数涂抹在他的穴/口。

他握着丁程鑫的的手指和自己的一起插/进穴/口，从未被开垦过的地方疼痛逼的他掉了两滴眼泪。丁程鑫就趴在他的肩上颤抖，小脸疼到发白，呼吸紊乱，微凉的指尖紧紧贴着马嘉祺的肩膀。

马嘉祺怜惜他的小仙子，怕他痛不敢进行下一步动作，细细密密的吻缠绵在他的侧脸。

“乖，放松。”

他余光看到丁程鑫命咬着嘴唇掩饰呜咽，下面小嘴里温暖潮湿的软肉又争先恐后的吸着手指，细白的腿跪在沙发上打着颤。

“你动动…”

软软糯糯的声音也染上了欲色，他一边说，一边扭动着屁股，方便男人和自己的手指进出，抽插出淫靡的水声在客厅回荡，小/穴变得松软，空虚感腾升。

想被男人填满。

“马嘉祺…我要…”

丁程鑫眼圈红红吐着舌头的样子像极了被欺负的可怜兮兮的小白兔，马嘉祺视线随着指尖从脚踝像弹钢琴一样游走到大腿，做完对他完美酮体的一次预览。

马嘉祺把手指抽出，把手指上晶亮的液体涂抹在丁程鑫水蜜桃一样挺翘的臀部，让丁程鑫支起双腿，扶着性/器缓慢坐下。

丁程鑫的小/穴只吃进了一半肉/棒，就停住不动了，微微张着嘴，像缺氧的鱼，他安慰似的揉捏着丁程鑫白嫩的大腿，抬眸看向丁程鑫被雾气笼罩的眼睛，亮光早已熄灭，倒映的全是他的影子。

马嘉祺吻住被丁程鑫咬的发白的下唇，手掌在腿根略微施力，直到丁程鑫的臀/尖接触到他的大腿。

很痛。丁程鑫感受到小/穴里还在兴奋肿胀着的性/器，和马嘉祺还算温柔却封锁住他唯一发泄出口的吻。

嘴唇被放开的时候，丁程鑫顾不上自己缺氧昏昏沉沉的大脑，只感觉嘴唇脱离了一个柔软湿热度地方，直起腰想去吻马嘉祺。

他伸着粉嫩的小舌，嘴角还残留着刚刚接吻留下的津液，然后他腿一软，又坐了回去，伴随着他性感勾人的短暂呻吟，交/合处溢出的体液发出了色情粘腻的声音。

丁程鑫一声娇喘让马嘉祺想把一切关于他的色情想法都付诸实践，首先当然是把丁程鑫操到高潮，

马嘉祺按着他的腰顶弄，身上的人不自觉晃着腰身，在他顶进来的时候放松，要抽走了又紧紧的咬住，不知餍足配合男人的进攻。

“啊…嗯马嘉祺…你不…不要啊…”

丁程鑫娇喘的声音甜腻缱绻，但是没有一点矫揉造作的感觉，仿佛他的娇媚浑然天成。他扶着马嘉祺的肩膀努力稳定住自己摇摇欲坠的身子，雪白的脖颈后仰，把自己脆弱易碎的美丽完全暴露在男人面前。

马嘉祺一口含住丁程鑫粉红小巧的乳肉，吸吮着在他胸口留下一颗颗草莓印记。

后/穴慢慢适应了抽/插的感觉，开始的酸痛转化成丝丝缕缕的快感，丁程鑫学的也快，随着马嘉祺的动作下面的小嘴饥渴的吞吐着肉/棒。

丁程鑫眯着眼睛，身体上一层薄汗像是白瓷的釉面，像是喘不过来气，他微微张着嘴，露出一点粉嫩的舌尖，整个人散发着诱人的气息，再往深处探寻就是漫山遍野的红玫瑰。

“抱紧了。”

还没等丁程鑫反应过来，马嘉祺托住他的屁股，把他两条细白的小腿架在双臂之间，马嘉祺站起来的那一瞬间，肉/棒顶到了前所未有的深度。

小狐狸眯着的眼睛迷迷瞪瞪的睁开，好像还没睡醒一样，等到马嘉祺走了几步他才发现自己悬在空中，唯一的支点就是和马嘉祺相连的地方。

丁程鑫后知后觉环住马嘉祺的脖子，两条腿顺势缠上他的腰，他把头埋在马嘉祺肩窝里，眼前一片黑暗，耳边回荡着小/穴里粘腻的水声。

太色/情了。丁程鑫身体控制不住的开始颤抖，他咬住马嘉祺的衣服，下面的小洞更贪婪吸着肉/棒。

“嗯不行…不…马嘉祺…啊…”

明明都没碰前面，这是怎么了。

还被悬在半空中的人又掉了两滴眼泪，小拳头毫无杀伤力的锤了几下马嘉祺的肩膀。屁股接触到浴室冰凉的洗手台的时候，丁程鑫射到了马嘉祺白色的衬衫上。

还没缓过神就被反身压在洗手台上，丁程鑫没站稳，肉/棒从小/穴里滑出来，丁程鑫刚到高潮的后穴突然空了，他带着哭腔哼哼两声表达自己的不满，被/操的熟透了的小/穴一张一合，伴随着丁程鑫扭动着水蜜桃一样等小屁股在马嘉祺眼前晃。

马嘉祺扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体挺身直接插到了最深处，丁程鑫没控制住的尖叫，他仰着头看见镜子里自己放/荡的表情。

他知道自己这时候前后都流着水，小/穴剧烈收缩，拼命吸着马嘉祺的那根，里面又软又湿，是被马嘉祺操的烂熟。

肉体相撞的啪啪声还在耳边环绕，丁程鑫对着镜子笑了，向后伸手去够马嘉祺，被他十指紧扣的牵住。然后他就感受到身下越来越猛烈的撞击，一股股滚烫精/液被射在最深处。

马嘉祺俯身亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，丁程鑫迷迷糊糊睡过去。


End file.
